A Conseqüência da Ambição
by Mari May
Summary: Será que valeu mesmo a pena ir pelo caminho da vingança? É o que ele vai descobrir... - contém SasuSaku


**FanFic escrita muuuuuuito antes de acontecer a luta Sasuke X Itachi. Então, se você viu ou já sabe como foi, encare esta FanFic como uma versão alternativa para a luta. E, se não sabe como foi, aproveite pra depois conferir se eu acertei pelo menos parcialmente como seria a luta! ;D  
**

Legenda: _Itálico_ = Pensamento

**Negrito** = Poesia/Poema (esqueci a diferença XD)

_Então... É assim que vai terminar? Passei parte da minha infância e toda a minha adolescência ansiando por este dia, me preparando para esta luta, para agora estar à beira da morte?_

- Irmãozinho tolo... Realmente... Você conseguiu... Ficar mais forte... – Itachi disse. Está praticamente sem chakra, e Sasuke também. Sasuke usou uma quantidade enorme para lhe dar o último golpe, que quase custou sua vida. Ou vai custar, pois ele não sabe se vai dar tempo de ser cuidado, medicado, quem sabe curado.

Eles estão a alguns metros de distância. Sasuke olha para baixo por um momento e fecha os olhos, numa tentativa de descansar um pouco. Mas seu descanso é interrompido pela voz de Itachi.

- Só que... Você acha mesmo que eu... – dizia, com a voz fraca – Perderia de uma maneira tão imbecil? Mesmo que eu acabe morrendo por sua culpa... – um olhar cruel e desumano tomou conta de seus olhos – VOCÊ VAI MORRER JUNTO!

Sasuke arregala os olhos. _N-não é possível! Será que esse chakra restante dele ainda é suficiente para mais algum golpe?! Essa não..._

- SEU ÓDIO NÃO FOI SUFICIENTE!

_É aqui. É agora. Vivi por isso, e morrerei por isso. Que final patético._

Itachi, com bastante dificuldade, fez um selo e lançou mais um golpe. _Talvez seja o último... Mas pelo menos não será em vão._

Sasuke, que mal tinha forças para ficar em pé, já havia se sentado, aguardando o ataque. Fechou os olhos. De repente, alguém o empurrou.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

De cara no chão, Sasuke ouviu aquele grito. Aquela voz tão familiar. _Mentira... Isso só pode ser brincadeira... _O desespero tomou conta de seu semblante, e ao se virar, tomou um susto. _Era o que eu temia!_

- Não acredito que... Esse idiota... Se sacrificou por você... – Itachi disse, tombando logo em seguida.

Sasuke segurou aquela pessoa antes dela cair no chão. Caiu em seu colo, que logo ficou manchado de sangue.

- Seu idiota! IDIOTA! POR QUE FEZ ISSO??? – as lágrimas pingavam sobre o rosto daquele rapaz em seu colo.

- Ah... Não sei... Meu corpo se moveu sozinho... – ele sorri – Que nem aconteceu com você durante aquela luta contra o Haku...

- M-mas...!

- Eu tinha que... Fazer alguma coisa... Por... Você... Já que... Não consegui te... Te impedir... De fugir... – a voz enfraquecia gradativamente – E além disso... Prometi te levar de volta... Pra... Sakura-chan...

A essa altura, Sasuke chorava sem parar. Assim como chorou daquela vez que seu clã foi aniquilado.

- Onde está... A Sakura?

- Ela estava... Escondida... Comigo... Aqui perto...

- Aqui perto?!

Sasuke olha para Itachi, caído no chão. _Tenho uma mau-pressentimento... Ainda sinto que ele está vi...! _Sasuke entra em pânico. _Ah, não!!! MINHA ESPADA!!! MINHA ESPADA HAVIA CAÍDO PERTO DELE DURANTE A LUTA!!! ELE ESTÁ SEGURANDO ELA!!!_

- SASUKEEEEE!!! NARUTOOOOO!!!!! – Sakura veio desesperada. Suas lágrimas se misturavam com seu cabelo, que eram levados pelo vento enquanto ela corria.

- SAKURA, NÃO!!! – berrou Sasuke.

Num piscar de olhos, Itachi lança a espada na direção de Sakura.

- SAKURAAAAAAAA!!!!!

- Sa... Kura... Chan? – Naruto, lentamente, vira a cabeça para ver Sakura. Junto com Sasuke, começa a chorar incessantemente. Naruto estende o braço na direção dela, mas em vão. Eles não podem alcançá-la.

- Sakura... – Sasuke perde a fala. Como se não bastasse Naruto, agora também Sakura. Ela estava estirada no chão. Caída de bruços. A espada transpassada em sua cintura. O sangue escorrendo.

- Sakura-chaaaaaaaan!!! – Naruto não agüenta mais esticar o braço e o abaixa lentamente – Sasuke... – as roupas do Uchiha agora eram manchadas não só de sangue, mas também de lágrimas – Você é... Como... Um irmão pra mim... E Sakura... Era... Meu... Grande amor... Só tenho a agradecer... Por tê-los conhecido... E por ter feito tantos amigos... Achei que... Seria... Rejeitado... A vida... Inteira... Obrigado por ter... Sido meu amigo... Deles, você é... Depois da Sakura-chan... E do Iruka-sensei... O mais... Precioso... Para... Mim...

Após pronunciar tais palavras, Naruto fecha os olhos e não diz mais nada.

- Naruto? NARUTO? NARUTOOO!!! – Sasuke berra – NÃÃÃO!!! NARUTOOOOO!!! – ele coloca o ouvido em seu peito para escutar seu coração. _Não está mais batendo!!! _– Naruto... – a quantidade de lágrimas aumenta. Ao olhar para Sakura, aumenta mais ainda. _Sakura... Podia não parecer, mas... Eu amava você... Pena que não conseguia ser como o Naruto, o tipo de cara ideal para você... Mas eu... Queria tanto ter te feito feliz... Agora, não tenho nem meu melhor amigo nem a mulher que amo..._

- É, irmãozinho tolo... Parabéns... Olha o que você fez...

- CALA A BOCA!!! CALA A BOCA, SEU MALDITO!!! SEU MONSTRO!!! MORRA!!! VAI PRO INFERNO!!! MORRA!!!

- Huhuhu... – ele dá um sorriso cínico – É pra lá mesmo que eu vou.

- Grrr... Maldito... MALDITOOOOOO!!!

O último pensamento de Itachi foi: _Vejo que não vamos para o mesmo lugar... Você ainda tem algum vestígio de bondade em seu coração... Como eu disse... Seu ódio não foi suficiente..._

Em meio ao choro, Sasuke usou a pouca força que lhe restava para se arrastar até Sakura, e com Naruto ainda em seu colo. Colcando-o ao lado de Sakura, deixou um espaço entre os dois para ele mesmo se deitar. No meio de seus dois amigos. Seus dois amigos que morreram. Por sua causa.

_Se eu não tivesse escolhido a vingança... Se eu tivesse deixado o Naruto e a Sakura continuarem a derreter meu coração de gelo... Isso nunca teria acontecido. Fiquei cego por causa da minha obsessão. Eles já estavam me curando disso, mas foi só Itachi reaparecer que as chamas da vingança voltaram a dominar meu coração. Deixei-me ser controlado por um desejo. Um desejo que, mesmo realizado, mesmo vendo aquele monstro morrendo na minha frente por minhas próprias mãos, me deixou um grande vazio. Afinal, se algo ruim vira o grande objetivo de sua vida a ponto de te fazer abandonar as coisas boas, ao conseguir realizar esse objetivo, o que resta é um vazio. Uma incerteza de como será sua vida dali em diante, já que todas as outras coisas perderam o sentido._

_Parece que só conseguimos dar o devido valor às coisas quando as perdemos... Às vezes, pensava: de que adianta amar as pessoas se, inevitavelmente, uma hora ou outra vamos perdê-las? Qual o sentido disso? Não sei... Sinceramente, não sei... Só sei que, além de ser inevitável perdê-las, é inevitável também amar... Achava que era possível deixar de amar, e por um bom tempo consegui trancar meu coração para o amor. Só que Naruto e Sakura tinham a chave capaz de abrir meu indiferente, frio e insensível coração. Quer dizer, indiferente, frio e insensível por fora, porque no fundo eu ainda tinha o desejo latente de voltar a amar e ser amado. E consegui. Mas as trevas de um desejo maior conseguiram me desviar desse caminho bom que eu havia conseguido reerguer em minha vida para voltar para o caminho ruim. Caminho para onde acabei trazendo aqueles que eu amava. E que me amavam. Mas que eu queria que deixassem de me amar para não serem prejudicados, para não serem feridos, para não sofrerem, enfim... Não queria atingi-los de forma alguma por causa dessa minha ambição egoísta. Mas eles... Eles... Não desistiram de mim. Eles ainda tinham fé de que, por trás de toda essa pose de mal, havia um homem bom. E estavam certos. Mas esse homem bom ainda tinha uma fraqueza, seu trauma, e isso foi mais forte que ele. Um trauma que originou desejo de vingança. Um desejo de vingança que o cegou._

**Ah, Naruto!**

**Ah, Sakura!**

**Vocês, que sempre estiveram comigo**

**Vocês eram o abrigo**

**Do meu triste coração**

**Tão cheio de solidão**

**Consumido por uma ambição**

**O valor da amizade**

**A verdadeira felicidade**

**A importância da sinceridade**

**Isso e muito mais**

**Essas coisas essenciais**

**Coisas que me traziam paz**

**Eu havia me esquecido delas**

**Mas vocês me lembraram o quanto são belas**

**Ah, meu amor!**

**Meu doce amor**

**Meu verdadeiro amor**

**Você era como uma linda flor**

**Por você eu era apaixonado**

**Fui um tolo por não ter aceitado**

**Tua proposta de ficar ao teu lado**

**Ah, meu amigo!**

**Meu querido amigo**

**Meu melhor amigo**

**Verdadeiramente te digo:**

**Você era como um irmão para mim**

**Irmão de sangue nunca tive assim**

**Mas agora nossas vidas chegaram ao fim**

**Nosso laço é infinito**

**Só que meu desejo maldito**

**Culminou nesse veredicto:**

**Minha vida e a de vocês pus a perder**

**Agora é tarde demais para se arrepender**

**Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer**

**Pois este mundo vamos deixar**

**Para nunca mais voltar**

**- **Vingança só me trouxe destruição... Destruição interior e destruição física... E esta última acabou atingindo também aqueles que considerei como minha segunda família... – lágrimas escorrem por sua face - Realmente, vingança não leva a nada...

Então, de mãos dadas com seus companheiros, lentamente Sasuke fechou os olhos... Para nunca mais abri-los de novo.

_**Essa é a primeira FanFic trágica que faço, e a primeira para a qual tive que escrever uma poesia/poema... ^^'**_

Eu queria mostrar que vingança, independente do motivo, não leva a nada. Claro que Naruto, Sasuke a Sakura não vão morrer (ai do Kishimoto se fizer isso, senão vai morrer também ¬¬) no anime/mangá. Mas enfim, a mensagem que eu queria passar era essa: mesmo que o caminho do mal pareça mais fácil e o caminho bem pareça mais difícil, fique com a segunda opção, pois é essa que vai ter uma conseqüência boa. ^^

Creio que o Kishimoto vai fazer Sasuke vencendo Itachi, mas ele vai ter alguma seqüela da luta, uma "marca eterna" por causa do caminho que ele escolheu seguir para realizar seu objetivo... o.o


End file.
